metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Characters
This article is about the menu in Metroid: Other M. For a list of all characters in the Metroid series, see Category:Characters. The pause menu in Metroid: Other M features a sub-menu for information on its Characters. Throughout the game, details will appear in a subfeature of the pause screen on some characters in the game. A mugshot of a character's face is depicted beside their identity, occupation (known as "Data File" in the game) and details on their whereabouts and status. The details progress on with the story; when a character is confirmed as deceased, a red slash is stricken through their mugshot's face, and their name is listed as "name/Deceased". All mugshots are featured at the bottom of the screen, and can be scrolled through. Data Commander Adam Malkovich ;Beginning :"Samus's superior from her days in the Galactic Federation. Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP's distress signal." ;After Brug Mass :"Giving orders on the investigation from the BOTTLE SHIP Control Room." ;After Main Elevator cutscene :"Currently cannot be contacted. Reasons unknown." ;After Sector Zero :"Sacrificed his life in order to destroy Sector Zero." Anthony Higgs ;Beginning :"A colleague of Samus's from her days in the Galactic Federation. Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating Sector 3 under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After first Exam Center cutscene :"Currently investigating the Exam Center under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Currently investigating the BOTTLE SHIP interior under Adam's command." ;After Rhedogian battle #2 :"Currently under orders from Adam to head to the Geothermal Power Plant." ;After Ridley cutscene :"Overcome by Ridley while trying to rescue Samus." ;After credits :"Thought to have been taken down by Ridley, but returned safely." Lyle Smithsonian ;Beginning :"Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command after receiving the distress signal." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After System Management Room :"Currently securing a route to a facility in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter, before Mystery Creature :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Found killed in the vicinity of the Exam Center in Sector 1." Maurice Favreau ;Beginning :"Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command after receiving the distress signal." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating Sector 2 under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After first Exam Center cutscene :"Currently restoring the system in the Exam Center under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Currently investigating the BOTTLE SHIP interior under Adam's command." ;Corpse :"Found dead by Samus in Sector 2." James Pierce ;Beginning :"Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command after receiving the distress signal." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating the Control Bridge under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After first Exam Center cutscene :"Currently investigating the Exam Center under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Currently investigating the BOTTLE SHIP interior under Adam's command." ;After Rhedogian battle #2 :"Currently heading toward the Geothermal Power Plant in Sector 3 under Adam's command." ;After Main Elevator cutscene :"No information available. Details unknown." ;After return to Bioweapon Research Center :"Discovered killed by something in the Bioweapon Research Center." K.G. Misawa ;Beginning :"Investigating the BOTTLE SHIP under Adam's command after receiving the distress signal." ;After Brug Mass :"Currently investigating the Residential Sector under Adam's command." ;After King Kihunter :"Currently heading toward the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After first Exam Center cutscene :"Currently investigating the Exam Center in Sector 1 under Adam's command." ;After Mystery Creature :"Currently investigating the BOTTLE SHIP interior under Adam's command." ;After Rhedogian battle #2 :"Currently heading toward the Geothermal Power Plant in Sector 3 under Adam's command." ;After Main Elevator cutscene :"No information available. Details unknown." ;After credits :"Following the incident, the Federation has been searching everywhere within the BOTTLE SHIP, but he still hasn't been found." Melissa Bergman ;After RB176 Ferrocrusher attack :"Seperated from Samus after being attacked by someone." ;After reunion :"Reunited with Samus in the Bioweapon Research Center, she explained what really happened in the BOTTLE SHIP." ;After credits :"Shot to death by the Federation." Dr. Madeline Bergman Note: Before the post-credits, Madeline's description is a mere "Details Unknown". "Under Samus and Anthony's protection following the incident." Trivia *Interestingly enough, neither the Head Quarantine Officer nor The Colonel are featured on the sub-menu despite also being crucial characters to the plot and being encountered in the game. The other characters to not have biographies are Ian Malkovich, due to his death many years ago and only appearance in the game being in a flashback, and of course, Samus Aran. :*Despite Ian lacking a place in the menu, there is evidence of a face graphic for him in the data of the game, not used because his model is present only in a cutscene. It is currently unknown if the graphic itself is present in the data.http://tcrf.net/Metroid:_Other_M#face_ian *The characters sub-menu uses identities known at their respective times and details as well. For example, it is inconsistent when it lists Anthony as deceased and when MB is referred to as Madeline Bergman. *Characters whose identities are initially unknown have "Identity Unknown" listed in their name data. All soldiers except for Anthony and Adam are listed with this at the beginning of the game and remain so until after Adam's briefing of the 07th Platoon. The reason for this may be that Samus has never encountered any of them before, or she is unsure of their identities. *All soldiers but Adam are shown wearing their helmets with the visor up. This is true even before the briefing, when Adam has his off. This presumably foreshadows Samus' eventual return to the BOTTLE SHIP to retrieve it. *K.G. Misawa is listed in a similar manner to the other deceased soldiers, as his profile names him "K.G. Misawa/Missing", although he lacks the red slash through his face that the deceased men do. This is because Samus does not realize that K.G. is deceased. *Despite her codename really being MB, she is referred to by her nickname Melissa Bergman in her profile after her death. *After Samus learns the truth about MB, the profiles for Madeline and MB do not change to reflect their true identities until the post-credits. Portrait gallery PortraitAdam.png|Commander Adam Malkovich PortraitAnthony.png|Anthony Higgs PortraitJames.png|James Pierce PortraitLyle.png|Lyle Smithsonian PortraitKG.png|K.G. Misawa PortraitMaurice.png|Maurice Favreau PortraitMelissa.png|MB PortraitMadeline.png|Dr. Madeline Bergman References ru:Персонажи (меню) Category:Characters Category:Data Network